German Patent No. DE 10 2006 032 541 describes a warning device for a vehicle having a sensor device for monitoring a close range of the vehicle and having a warning unit for outputting a warning. A sensor device is used in this context, directed onto the roadway for monitoring a remote area of the vehicle when the vehicle enters the roadway, to warn of approaching obstacles, particularly vehicles.